moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nullis Zweiblume
Nullis is, without a doubt in anyone's minds, the worst wizard in the world. He is currently unemployed, homeless, single and hungry. Description Nullis seems all around awkward, thin, puzzling and in a word; Quirky. His hair would be brown. Not really any special version of the color, but more like the generic "Oh, my hair is brown." brown. His eyes would be green, and just like his hair, not all too spectacular. But if you really want some sort of analogy to which to compare them, just look at grass. Covered in mold. That's been rotting in a desert for a few years. Covered in slime. That kind of green. His complexion is that of someone who spends a great deal of time outside, and just about as much time inside. His voice is rugged and slightly high-pitched, allowing one to mistake it as a girls whenever he squeals, which he does a lot. Personality wise, this man has the basic knowledge that is of one who has learnt from great teachers of knowledge. Also, he is a downright coward, through and through. Say 'boo' and he'd jump a mile in the air, get hit by a stray gnomish air vehicle and tossed some miles away in a gutter. That was a more acurate analogy for his luck, really. As for cowardice, lets just leave it at; He doesn't appriciate Hallow's End all too much. But it his is cowardice that keeps him alive! He figures that there are two kinds of people. Personalites that run back to ancient times when cavepeople would see a sabertooth tiger, half running away in fear, the other half saying "Oh, what a majestic beast." "Here, kitty kitty." He also has a quick wit, making most of his remarks amusing. Sometimes. As for his clothing, he would usually be seen in a rugged red robe, covered in dirt, slime, small parasites and what can only be described as broccoli heads. His staff would be fashioned by what seems like three sticks he found lying around that he tied together with a few pieces of torn cloth. It is probably the most unmagical wizard staff in existence. That was a joke. It's most defiantly, not probably. In fact, the only thing that seems remotely magical about this man is the small box that follows him everywhere. It would be like any other box, except for that sometimes it has teeth as sharp as razors and sticks out a mahogany tongue. It can sometimes be seen eating small rodents or gnomes. History In theory, Nullis was born long ago. Where cannot be specified because no one bothered to remember. Maybe that was what set Nullis on his lifelong streak of being a coward. He'd run from anything with sharp teeth and or a bad attitude, although it was most usually 'and'. But this makes him not a coward, but a survivor! By cowardice... Around the age of sixteen, Nullis joined the Mage Academy of Stormwind. He spent many years there learning absolutely no magic whatsoever. He does know one spell, but he only learned it by accident. He opened an extremely magical book, one day, and a spell lept from the page he looked at and lodged itself into his mind. No one really knows what the spell does, not even Nullis himself, but more experienced magi know it's dangerous! It is because of its power that all other spells are afraid to be in the same brain as it, thus leading to his major lack of any magical capability. So, after twenty years of not being able to use any magic, Nullis was expelled from the Academy and sent to go live on the streets, where he is today. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Stormwindian